Batman and the Red Hood vs Mr Freeze
by Windrises
Summary: Mr. Freeze is getting closer to saving Nora. Batman isn't sure what to do, but the Red Hood wants to get rid of Mr. Freeze.


Note: Batman is not owned and created by me. This story is partially based on Batman: The Animated Series.

Bruce Wayne saw the Bat Signal so he quickly got on his Batman costume and drove to the police station. Batman said "Gotham's been busy with crime recently."

Commissioner Gordon replied "It seems like that tradition is going to stay, because Mr. Freeze broke into a laboratory."

Batman said "Then I'll go stop him."

Commissioner Gordon replied "Also there's some guy with a red mask thing that seemed to be going after Mr. Freeze."

Batman sighed and said "That's not great news. I know who that guy is."

Commissioner Gordon asked "Is he one of your friends?"

Batman said "That's debatable."

Mr. Freeze was stealing supplies from a laboratory. Mr. Freeze said "I better finish gathering up all the things I need from my mission before the troublemaking vigilante stops me."

The Red Hood replied "I'm already here to stop you."

Mr. Freeze turned around and saw the Red Hood. Mr. Freeze said "You're not the costumed fool I was expecting. Are you one of Batman's friends?"

The Red Hood replied "Ex-friend."

Mr. Freeze said "I assume you're new so I'll be nice enough to let you go if you leave right now."

The Red Hood replied "I'm not a coward. I'm going to get rid of you. You're a cold hearted criminal."

Mr. Freeze said "Leave the lab before I freeze you."

The Red Hood replied "I'm too cool to give up."

Mr. Freeze said "I hate those ice jokes."

The Red Hood replied "I guess that's why you keep giving me a chilling reception."

Mr. Freeze said "I usually don't freeze people just for being annoying, but you're tempting me."

The Red Hood replied "You can try to freeze me, but don't give me the cold shoulder."

Mr. Freeze was about to freeze the Red Hood, but Batman arrived in time to move the Red Hood out of the way before he got frozen. Batman said "Being careful is something you never learned to do."

The Red Hood replied "That would be boring."

Mr. Freeze said "You two fools have already bothered me too much. You're going to pay a price worse than money. I'm going to freeze you." Mr. Freeze used his ice gun to freeze Batman and the Red Hood. Mr. Freeze finished stealing supplies from the laboratory and ran out.

Batman had a special device on his utility belt to unfreeze him. Batman put his spare device on the Red Hood to unfreeze him. Batman said "If I hadn't been here tonight you would of lost everything. I think this proves that you need to let me take care of things by myself from now on."

The Red Hood replied "You should know that I don't follow your advice anymore."

Batman said "Gotham's my city. I protect it by myself."

The Red Hood asked "Then how come you've had more sidekicks than any super hero?" Batman struggled to think of a good answer to the question so he left.

Batman drove back to the Bat Cave. Batman told Alfred Pennyworth what was going on. Alfred said "Stealing supplies from a laboratory seems kind of a like a random crime for Mr. Freeze."

Batman replied "It actually makes sense. The scientists that worked in the laboratory were using the type of formulas and chemicals that Mr. Freeze thinks he can use to save Nora."

Alfred asked "What is your plan Batman?"

Batman said "I need to find Mr. Freeze's lair."

Alfred asked "Are you going to stop his plan?"

Batman said "That's the problem Alfred. Mr. Freeze is trying to save his wife's life, but he's using supplies he stole and he's done dozens of other crimes. If I stop him from saving Nora I would be a bad person, but if I let him go I would be a bad super hero."

Alfred asked "So there's no way for you to win?"

Batman sighed and said "I miss stopping easy to defeat guys like Polka Dot Man, Crazy Quilt and even Kite Man."

Meanwhile Mr. Freeze returned to his lair and started using the chemicals he stole from the laboratory to make antidote for Nora. Mr. Freeze said "Batman and some red masked punk tried to stop me, but nobody will separate Nora and I. Soon we'll have the ultimate reunion."

Batman wanted to find out where Mr. Freeze's lair was so he went to the crime boss that funded Mr. Freeze's new lair: Sal Maroni. Batman found Sal Maroni and grabbed him. The Red Hood said "I have some questions."

Sal Maroni replied "Well you haven't asked any left."

Batman angrily said "I don't like being rushed."

Sal Maroni replied "Come on dude. I have like five other costumed vigilantes who want to threaten me today so don't hog up my time."

Batman asked "Where's Mr. Freeze's new lair?"

Sal Maroni replied "I'm not allowed to reveal secrets about the latest criminal I'm helping."

Batman said "You're being a pain."

The Red Hood replied "You're the biggest pain here."

Batman asked "Why are you here?"

The Red Hood said "Well watching you fail to intimidate criminals is amusing, but I came here to find out where Mr. Freeze is at too."

Batman said "You better tell me where Mr. Freeze is at before I tell the police how many parking tickets you never paid."

Sal Maroni sighed and told Batman and the Red Hood where Mr. Freeze's lair was. After Sal Maroni ran home to burn his parking tickets Batman said "Leave Red Hood. I'll stop Mr. Freeze by myself."

The Red Hood replied "I need to stop you this time Batman. I'm going to get rid of Mr. Freeze."

Batman said "Destroying criminals is never is the right thing to do. In fact it'll make things worse for people."

The Red Hood replied "You're too soft on Mr. Freeze. You feel sorry for him so you'll let him get away with hundreds of crimes."

Batman said "Please go home."

The Red Hood replied "I'm sorry Bruce, but this time I'll take care of the crime by myself." The Red Hood threw knock out gas at Batman. Batman struggled to stay awake while the Red Hood started heading towards Mr. Freeze's lair.

Mr. Freeze finally finished the antidote for Nora. Mr. Freeze said "I'm not completely sure if this'll work, but if it doesn't I freeze every lab in Gotham for revenge. Anyways here's the cure honey." Mr. Freeze put the cure on Nora. Mr. Freeze waited for Nora to be cured for several minutes. He was both scared and excited.

Nora woke up and asked "What's going on?"

Mr. Freeze said "Please don't worry my dear. I'm Victor, your husband."

Nora looked at him and said "You look kind of different than you did last time."

Mr. Freeze replied "I made some mistakes while trying to find a way to bring you back to life."

The Red Hood said "You've made hundreds of mistakes you evil freezer. However Batman did the crime of letting you get away with this stuff. Thankfully I'm not so generous."

Mr. Freeze said "I've finally saved the only person in the world who matters to me. Can't you bother me some other time?"

The Red Hood replied "Your reunion's over. I'm going to finally end your uncool crime wave."

Mr. Freeze tried to freeze the Red Hood, but the Red Hood managed to sneak around well enough to avoid getting frozen. Mr. Freeze said "Stop delaying your permanent life of being stuck frozen."

The Red Hood ran up to Nora and said "I can help you get out of here before anything bad happens to you."

Mr. Freeze replied "Ignore the masked punk."

Nora said "I've never been so confused before."

Mr. Freeze said "Stop stressing out my wife masked punk."

The Red Hood responded "You're the most stressful person here."

Mr. Freeze started freezing the Red Hood. Mr. Freeze said "Now that I've saved Nora I have no reason to be evil, but you must stay put so you don't ruin my reunion."

The Red Hood responded "Batman was so concerned about me not destroying yet you're going to destroy me."

Mr. Freeze said "Batman will probably save you. If he doesn't I won't care that much."

Nora wrapped five blankets around herself, because Mr. Freeze's lair was really cold. Nora asked "Will everything be okay Victor?"

Mr. Freeze replied "Yes my love. We'll be safe and happy together. However you'll probably need to buy a lot of winter coats to be comfortable in our new home."

The Red Hood still had the spare device that Batman used to unfreeze him so he was able to get free from Mr. Freeze's cold trap. The Red Hood said "Now I can stop you forever."

Mr. Freeze replied "Even though you escaped from my last ice trap I'll freeze you again."

The Red Hood said "If you freeze me again I'll escape again."

Mr. Freeze replied "Then I'll keep freezing you, until you can't escape anymore."

The Red Hood said "I'm tired of your cold hearted antics." The Red Hood punched and kicked Mr. Freeze's helmet. After a few minutes of the Red Hood attacking Mr. Freeze's helmet it started to crack.

Batman finally arrived at Mr. Freeze's lair. By the time that Batman showed up Mr. Freeze's helmet broke. Batman asked "Are you okay Mr. Freeze?"

Mr. Freeze said "Your punk friend has limited the amount of time I have left, but it hardly matters. I saved my dear Nora so my goal in life has been accomplished."

Nora replied "I know you did bad things Victor, but you're still my hero."

Mr. Freeze said "Nora please keep on living for a very long time and try to be happy. I know that I have to face the fact that we could never be together."

Nora replied "Sadly you're right." Nora hugged Mr. Freeze one last time. Mr. Freeze smiled at her before passing out.

The Red Hood asked "Did he die?"

Batman said "Yes. You finished your goal. I hope that you learned that destroying criminals is wrong."

The Red Hood sighed and replied "I'll let you take of crime in Gotham by yourself from now on." The Red Hood ran away.

Nora looked at Batman. Batman had a few tears so he tried to hide them. Nora said "It's very sweet of you to cry for your former enemy Batman."

Batman tried to lie by saying "Those were raindrops, not teardrops."

Even though Mr. Freeze was gone he had finished his goal of saving Nora so Batman was for once happy that the villain won. Batman felt bad for Nora so when he changed back to Bruce Wayne he bought her a new house and helped her get a job at a big company. Nora said "There's no way I could ever properly thank you for all the help Bruce Wayne."

Bruce replied "You deserve a long life of happiness."

Nora asked "Are the rumors true that you're a close friend of Batman?"

Bruce said "I've talked to him a few times. Cool guy, but not very friendly."

Nora replied "I wish I could thank him. He was nice enough to let Mr. Freeze live long enough to save me and for that I'll always be thankful that he's Gotham's best hero."

Bruce said "If I see him around I'll tell him that you said that."

That night Nora was about to go home, but Batman arrived. Batman asked "Are you okay Nora?"

Nora said "Yes, because of my three heroes: Mr. Freeze, Bruce Wayne, and you."

Batman replied "I think that only counts as two people."

Nora said "No need to pretend like you didn't help Batman. Thank you." Nora took off Batman's glove and kissed his hand. Batman blushed as he ran away.


End file.
